A Walk in the Park?
by DragonNamedDraco13
Summary: Joker gets bored and Johnny has to pay :  ok so i suck at summaries. Slightly graphic slash... ye have been warned


A/N: yes, this is slash. Yes, it gets graphic. Yes, they are OOC. Yes, i do want reviews. No, you cannot flame me. Are we clear? Ok good :) ON WITH THE FIC!

Jonathan Crane, former head of Elizabeth's Arkham Asylum and psychiatrist, was in his 'lab,' that was somewhere in an old, abandoned warehouse The Joker had picked out, making a new batch of fear toxin when The Joker waltzed into the room and started hitting on 'his' Jonathan.

"Johnny." The Joker whispered into his ear. "Whoohoo. Johnny boy."

"What do you want now, Joker? I'm busy at the present time."

"I'm bored," The Joker whined. "I want to go for a walk." Joker grinned at the thoughts of what a 'walk' might entail.

"A walk?" A bewildered Jonathan Crane asked.

"Yup. A walk. In the park." Joker added as an afterthought.

"If you insist. But let me finish this last batch of fear toxin."

"But I'm bored now!" Joker complained.

"Fine..." Jonathan digressed. "We'll go now."

"Yay!" The Joker shouted grinning and clapping.

Walking past a window on the way out of the warehouse, did Jonathan notice what time of day it was. It was the middle of the night. "Joker can't this wait until daytime? I just got out of Arkham, and I really don't want to run into the Bat Man."

"Batsy won't be catching you tonight. He's a bit busy with something else." Joker said giggling with fiendish glee and a sadistic smile.

Jonathan shuddered at the implications of the Joker's words and actions. "Alright let's go before I change my mind."

"You mean chicken out." Joker taunted.

"Whatever." Jonathan didn't want to argue at the present time.

"Ah come on Johnny you know I was _joking._"

Jonathan didn't feel the Joker deserved an answer so he ignored him as the continued to walk. Getting nearer and nearer to their destination made Jonathan more and more tense. "Ok, Joker, where did you want to go?"

Joker replied by shoving Johnny against a tree. "Joker, what are you doing?" The usually stoic Jonathan Crane nearly shouted.

Joker shut him up with a bruising yet lust filled and somewhat passionate kiss. Jonathan gasped in surprise not expecting the Joker to want to fuck him in the middle of a park. Against a tree of all places. The Joker took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into the warm cavern that was 'his' Johnny's mouth.

Grinding his hips with the smaller man's, The Joker growled in pleasure and rid Jonathan of his pants and green plaid boxers. The smell of lust and sex with a slight tint of fear made the Joker's cock twitch in anticipation.

"What is it with you and doing this in public places?" Jonathan asked when he caught his breath and became coherent once more.

"Public?" The Joker asked. "There ain't no one here but us Johnny boy."

"Anyone can walk here just as easily as we did..." Jonathan broke off his protests when the Joker stuck a finger in his mouth to lubricate it. He moaned in desire when that same finger found its way to his ass.

"You like that don't you Johnny? My little slut you," Joker said with something akin to fondness but not quite.

"Y-y-y-yes J-j-joker." Jonathan stuttered.

"Yeah. You're my little bitch aren't you?" Joker asked as a second and third finger entered Jonathan's ass. When the Joker became impatient with the finger fucking he withdrew the digits. Jonathan could only half whimper in disappointment before Joker lifted him up and put his legs around his waist and thrust in sharply.

"Oh Joker!" Jonathan half moaned and half whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Joker was only patient enough to give Jonathan a few seconds before he pulled out and shoved back in.

Jonathan felt the rough texture of the bark against his back and the calloused hands of the Joker running over his swollen cock. The feel of the Joker's dick going in and out of his body and hitting his prostate over and over again proved to be too much for Jonathan and he came with explosive force all over himself and the Joker.

Joker was enjoying the threat of capture and the wonderful feel of fucking his bitch in 'public' as Johnny had put it. Mere seconds after Jonathan, he came into his 'little slut's' ass.

Little did they know that they had been watched by none other than the Batman. Batman was to shocked by what he saw, The Joker and Scarecrow having sex, in a park, against a tree, to do anything but stare in morbid fascination. By the time he was able to respond to the sight of the two criminals, The Joker was pulling out of the Scarecrow and putting their clothes back on.

Batman was too far to do anything and he really didn't want to, to be honest. He had had a difficult time earlier when a bunch of The Joker's goons got ahold of big guns and fear toxin, then decided to rob a convenience store. 'Well,' Batman thought. 'That solves the mystery of how The Joker's henchmen got the fear toxin.'

While Batman was thinking this, The Joker and Jonathan had finished getting dressed and left the park. Leaving Batman to stew about what he recently learned about the criminals and try and find a quiet place to fix his 'problem.'  
>_<p>

A/N: OK I think the end kinda sucks so please give me some feedback and let me know how I can fix it. Or if you think it was ok let me know.


End file.
